Love Triangle
by MarauderMoony21
Summary: After being rejected by England, America decides to get his revenge. Crappy summary. Rated T for gore. EnglandxJapan, 2P!USUK. There is now a poll on my profile to decide if I am going to add another chapter(s) to this, please go check it out.


**HI, this is my first Hetalia fic so please tell me what you think.**

**The fist section of this belongs to XTheShadowLordX, thanks for posting your prompt fic In The Beginning**

**And I don't own Hetalia, only ****Himaruya Hidekaz does. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was angry. Really angry. England had rejected my date, my confession, _me_. I was so enraged that I... changed. Not in a bad way, of course. No, this change was _far_ from bad. My golden-blond hair turned a dashing auburn-red. My childish baby-blue eyes now a striking crimson. Oh, not a bad change at all.

And now it was time to get my revenge.

I sent England some stupid 'I hope we can still be friends' text, using the whole ex-colony thing to get his sympathy. The reply was perfect.

Of course we can still be friends, America. I just like someone else.

I knew who he was talking about, of course. Japan, that shy, closed-in anime freak that draws Hentai. Hmm... If I did this right, I might just be able to do this...I sent England another text.

It's that Japan guy, right? Tell ya what - Come to the baseball field. Bring Japan with you. I'll find a way to get you guys together!

As tsundere as England was, there was no way he'd pass this up - he's too polite and probably feels sorry for me.

Huh? OK, I'll come in about 10 minutes. Thanks, America.

I'll be waiting!

* * *

I have to get this right. One false move, one small miscalculation and not only my revenge, but my chance at happiness, will be lost.

America, I have just picked up Japan. Will be there in 5 minutes, England.

Quickly shutting my phone I smile. Not my usual boyish one, but a sinister, cold-blooded sinister sneer. I will make England feel how I felt when he rejected me: heartless.

"Oh America, you've outdone yourself this time!" I cried with delight. "Just wait until England realises how wrong he was to reject me. He'll beg to have a second chance but it's too late, too late, tooo laaate!" I sang out with a child-like glee.

Opening my sports closet, I trace my fingers over the main deadly objects. So many ways to die and only five minutes. Settling on my maple wood baseball bat, that Canada gave me for my birthday, I shut the closet door, grab the poisoned picnic basket, and make my way to the field. Sitting on first base, I begin to place nails in my bat. After about fifty nails I realised that I only have about two minutes left. Quickly hiding the bat in my hiding place, I grab the picnic basket from my car and leave it in the center of the field before ducking behind a tree.

"I thought you said America-san was going to meet us here, England-san?" Japan's soft voice asked; the tone of his voice almost makes me want to cause another Hiroshima right here.

"That's what he told me. Maybe he left that basket here and went to go get something else. That's just like America to forget something." The casual way England brushed off my absence made me see red. I was so angry that I would have thought my eyes had turned red as well, if I hadn't known they already had.

"I don't think America-san will be joining us England-san. This note says that he forgot that he had a meeting and to enjoy." Japan looked at England than at the ground. A light blush staining his features. If only he knew that in a matter of minutes some other red substance would be staining him.

"Well than I guess that makes this a date?" England looked so hopeful, like his life depended upon Japan answering in the affirmative.

"H...hai England-kun" said Japan blushing even darker. Honestly if I wasn't so mad I would have found it hilarious that someone could actually turn that shade of red besides Italy Romano.

"Good" England smiled. It was the smile only given to that one person who means the world to you.

Problem was it wasn't directed at me.

* * *

"Well that was a wonderful picnic, love. Don't you think?" England asked, leaning in to kiss Japan softly on the lips. This was the 25th time they kissed. 25 times that it should have been me instead of Japan.

"Yes, it was very nice of America-san to…t…to…." Japan started foaming at the mouth, convulsions taking over as the poison (bento box I made just for him) does it's work.

You know some guys just can't hold their arsenic.

"Japan? JAPAN! Oh my God, Japan!" England was frantically trying to revive Japan. That's my cue.

"Hey England what's wrong with Japan?" I ask, acting confused.

"I don't know, we were eating and then all of a sudden he just fell over and know he won't move!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's gonna be fine and-"

"What if he _dies_, America? I never told him I love yet!"

That was the last straw; I was going to finish England right here.

"Good. He deserves it for taking you from me. Now all that's left is to do is to show you what it's like to have someone rip your heart out." Tackling England to the ground I pull out the knife I stole form Belarus and plunge it into his chest. Screaming he tried to push me off but I continued digging until I had gouged out the very thing I had wanted all along.

"All I wanted was your heart England" I said softly, "and now that I have it, I will _never _let anyone else have it." England's beautiful green eyes stare into mine as I kiss his still warm heart.

"Now I have a body to smash." I said in a sing-song voice. Retrieving my bat from where I left it I begin to mangle Japan's already bluing corpse. Ya know for a dead guy he sure does bleed a lot.

When I'm done I douse the pile of bloody remains in gasoline and set him on fire. Picking up England I throw him over my shoulder and bring him to my house. By the time we get back England is awake. But it's not my England. This England has changed as well. He has pale blond hair, electric blue eyes with pink flecks near the pupils, and freckles.

He's never looked sexier in his life. Not even his pirate days can compete.

"Alfred, thank you for saving me from myself. I am now a better version of England, a more suitable one." England says, his voice is now child-like but like poisonous at the same time.

And I love it.

"Does that mean you'll stay here, with me, forever?"

"Yes, it does."

Canada found us the next morning; he said he smelt burning flesh and wanted to make everything was o.k. I told him that everything was indeed o.k. after I killed Japan. After that the other countries decided that we should stay under permanent house arrest until we change back. If only they could see how much better things are this was.

Canada comes to visit sometimes and promises that both his and mines best doctors are working on a cure. Only problem is we aren't changing back, even if we could.

This is permanent.


End file.
